Days of Boom: Chapter 28
Joseph Mierek XXVIII Hollywood Block Busters I would like to apologize in advance if you were planning a trip to Hollywood Studios anytime soon. Reason being... we trashed the place. I had hopped Maleficent wouldn't have been as powerful as she was in the movie but as demigod luck would have it she was. We tore up Hollywood Boulevard and had blasted to bits with lightning. We some how set Echo Lake on fire, turned the Tower of Terror into the Leaning Tower of Terror, and made it so the Rock N Rolling roller coaster wouldn't be rocking for a long time. I was running past the Tower of Terror hoping the last nine story plunge would keep her disoriented long enough for me to come up with some kind of plan. Angel ran along side me looking in better shape than me. I was exhausted I had been using my powers to their limits and I hadn't gotten any sleep since the train ride to Rome. We continued running when a small group of goblin like creatures jumped out ten yards away. Maleficents goons, she had summoned dozens of these guys after we had busted up the Boulevard. I thought they had been destroyed when we turned Echo Lake into Echo Lava Pit. They charged waving assorted weapons and screaming thing I could barley understand. One of them screamed something about a date with Minne Mouse, but I wasn't gonna sit down with him and counsel him on his dating problems. Still running, I pulled my hands back and felt the wind cooperate as I made a shoving motion. The wind sent them flying hopefully into Georgia where they'd be hunted down like wild animals. We continued running until we came to the Fantasmic amphitheater. I sat down on the bottom row and caught my breath. Angel sat next me and just slumped on her side. "I... don't think... I can last... much longer." I said between breaths. "You got any water?" Angel asked. I pulled out my backpack and and rummaged through it. I pulled out a water bottle and poured some water into my hand. Angel walked over and started lapping up water. Suddenly she recoiled and started wrenching like she was trying to hack up a hair ball. "What's wrong?" I asked checking the bottle to make sure I hadn't grabbed a vial of poison. "It's tastes salty!" She yelled licking the pavement to get the taste out of her mouth. "Salty?" I repeated. Then it hit me... this contained the water I had taken from Poseidon's Spring! I started to think, Nolan had said the water could heal people and we had thrown Dan into the main source and he came back 100% so maybe one liter could get me back on my feet. But then I thought what if one of my team mates got hurt. This could help them and would it be right to waste something so important on myself? Thunder boomed in the distance and lightning flashed over The Leaning Tower of Terror, Maleficent was alive, powerful, and pissed off. "That settles that." I took my hat off and raised the bottle over my head. I poured the water out and allowed it to soak into my clothes and even into my skin. I left like I had just downed a two liter bottle of Coke and had taken a few shots. I opened my eyes and saw Maleficent standing at the top of the amphitheater scowling at me. "Now you shall deal with me O' son of Zeus and all the powers of HELL!" She screamed erupting into green flames. I had watched the movie enough times to know what was coming next. Angel and I turned and jumped onto the stage of Fantasmic. I pulled out my silver throwing knives and Angel had transformed into a Cheetah. we turned around just in time to see what used to be Maleficent emerge from the fire. A massive black and purple dragon stood in her place. She opened her mouth and green flames shot forth. I dodged and threw my knives, they flew through the air and struck her in the chest. Only problem was they bounced right off. "Oh not good." Dragon Maleficent walked down the steps hissing and snarling. I continued throwing knives even electrifying them and pressing the self destruct buttons, nothing worked! I called down a bolt of lightning and it crashed into Maleficent. It stunned her, but she soon shook off her paralysis and blew more flames at me. I raised my hands and a current of air blew the flames back at her. She walked right through it and flew over the railing, over the water barrier and onto the stage. I backed to the edge of the stage and pulled out Changing Storm which transformed into a spear. I stabbed at Maleficent's neck, hoping to end her quickly and save me a lot of trouble. Again my strike bounced off her hide leaving no physical damage. Angel launched her self at Maleficent raking her claws anywhere they made contact. Maleficent however didn't have a mark on her. I leapt out of the way right before she swatted me aside and Angel transformed into an eagle and took to the sky. Maleficent took up most of the stage giving me enough room to skirt around the edges. I leapt into the air and brought my spear down hard on her tail hopping to pin her to the ground. Changing Storm hit but slid off the tail and impaled itself in the stage. I struggled to pull it free before Maleficent could turn around and barbeque me, however she moved slowly like she knew she was indestructible. She began laughing in a weird cackle/roar. "Foolish demigod there was only one weapon ever created that could defeated me!" I finally pulled Changing Storm free. Not much good it would do me. Unless this was the sacred weapon I was SOL. Maleficent opened her mouth and flames struggled to be let loose. Suddenly a beam of light hit Maleficent in the eye and caused the flames to to engulf the stage. I looked to where the beam had come from and saw Amber standing at the top of the amphitheater with a wand at the ready. She signaled me to come to her. I looked up and saw Angel circling over head. "Distract her!" I called. Angel nodded and dove at Maleficent. I vaulted over the water surrounding the stage and raced up the steps to Amber. She looked tired but I could tell she was ready for a fight. "Did you get it done?" I asked remembering the plan I had told her about. "My grandfather's finishing up. We have everything ready so I came to help you." She replied. "Well that's great," I said "but unless you have the one weapon to defeat Maleficent we're both screwed." She smiled and ordered me to hold up my staff. I followed her instructions and she began to chant in a language I couldn't understand. My staff began to glow and morph of it's own free will. I looked back and saw Angel continually dive bombing Maleficent while Maleficent blew fire and snapped her jaws. I turned back to Amber who was completing her spell. "I bestow apon thee the Sword of Truth!" She said at last, her wand shattered, and she collapsed. I caught her and laid her down on the bench. She must've used up the last of her power to summon the sword in my hand. I looked down at the sword, it was silver broad sword with a black handle. I could feel it's power radiating in my hand and electricity began to cover the blade. I focused on it and began practicing with it until a roar brought me back to reality. Angel, in the form of a lioness, soared over my head and crashed a few feet away. She got back up and shook herself off. I turned around and Maleficent was staring at the new weapon I had obtained. Her eyes burned with hate, she spread her wings and launched off the stage. I took off trying to keep her away from Amber and Angel. I soared through the air high above Fantasmic. Maleficent and I hovered twenty feet apart I drew the Sword of Truth back, felling it's power guide me. Maleficent opened her jaws wide, a fire ball formed in her mouth and continued to grow. I called down a lightning bolt and it connected with the sword feeding it power until it glowed bright white and small lightning bolts flicked off the blade. Maleficent launched her fire ball and I hurled the sword straight at her. The sword became a shimmering comet and blasted through the fireball continuing on it's path of destruction. Maleficent went wide eye as she tried to fly away but it was far too late. The sword impaled itself hilt deep in her chest. She let out a wail and fell to earth. I watched as she crashed on to the stage and dissolved into a inky black puddle which drained off the stage into the water. I floated down and landed on the stage. Changing Storm had transformed back into my staff I picked it up and felt the power of the Sword of Truth still there. I began to walk back to Amber when something caught my eye. Lying on the stage covered in the black goo was a long object which glowed on one end. I picked it up and walked over to the water. I held it in the water for a second the pulled it out. Once it came out of the water I almost dropped it. It was Maleficent's Scepter! Left as a spoil of war. I admired it for a moment then walked back to Amber. She was sitting up with Angel in her lap and they both looked fine. I let out a sigh of relief and hurried up the steps as Amber and Angel walked down to meet me. "Are you ok?" I asked them. Amber nodded and Angel jumped onto my shoulder and began rubbing my neck. Amber and I began talking about my plan to help save the park when she noticed Maleficent's scepter. "Where did you get that?" She asked. Her eyes were wide with what looked like hunger. "It was lying on the stage where Maleficent crashed. I guess it's a spoil of war." I responded. I handed it to her and she lit up with joy. I thought about how Amber had given me a the one weapon to defeat Maleficent and how her wand had shattered. "Do you want it?" I asked. "What?" She asked coming out of a daze. "Do you want Maleficent's Scepter?" I asked again. "It's not really my style, and since your wand shattered, I think you could use a new magic item." A smile spread across her face and she tapped the scepter on the ground. The orb on top of the scepter changed from green to a light blue and fireworks lit up the evening sky. I watched the fireworks for a second then Amber wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I looked down at her and she looked back. I leaned forward kissed her on the lips. we stayed there for a minute while the fireworks boomed over head. When we broke apart I saw a women sitting on the top row. She had blonde hair and was wearing a long pink dress with a small tiara on her head. She winked at me then disappeared in a mushroom cloud of pink smoke. That brought me back to my senses. "Alright," I said. "We have to get to the Magic Kingdom. Is your grandfather ready?" "Yep!" John appeared at the top row of seats. "Good." I called up to him. "Amber go with your grandfather and meet me at the Magic Kingdom." "Meet you there." She leaned forward and kissed me quickly. She then ran up to her grandfather. Then ran back suddenly panicked and worried. "Joe I forgot to tell you something." When she told me my face went shock white. I jumped into the air and flew at record speeds towards the Magic Kingdom. Five minutes later I spotted Nolan and El standing on Main Street USA. I flew over and dropped down in from of them. "Guys, I’m sure the bomb is in the Magic Kingdom." I said. "That is old news," El said. "We have other problems now." "Whatever you think your problems are, we've got way bigger problems now!" I replied. Category:Days of Boom Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The Olympian League Category:Chapter Page Category:Earth-865